Trask Ulgo
Trask Ulgo is an NPC and currently a companion of The kid, in an ongoing sci-fi RP campaign loosely based on Star Wars, using D20 rules. Description Ulgo is a male human, and stands 186 cm tall, of muscular and athletic build, most would call him a big man. He is caucasian appearing to be in his early forties or late thirties, with graying hair in the old fashioned seargeant hair-cut style, with an equally gray full beard. His eyes are a strange mix of blue, yellow and green and he has a prominent facial scar. He walks with grace and dignity, and usually keeps a disciplined and somewhat menacing stare outwards. Background Ulgo was a Galactic Alliance Space Navy officer, and with his skill set, it's fair to assume that prior to obtaining such rank, he served with special forces of some such, but he doesn't care to reveal much of his past. He says he served on a ship called "the Harbinger", but refused to go into detail about this. He claims to have been born and raised on Coruscant - The Capital planet of the Galactic Alliance, and that his brother is a Jedi, and that they saw each other on many occasions. Seeing as Ulgo is old enough to have served in various larger wars, it's quite possible he ended up serving with his brother, he does hint at them having been in battle together. He claims his brother taught him a few things about lightsaber combat, including how to assemble one. For what ever reason, Ulgo left the Space Navy and became a citizen of the Free Trade Alliance, bought his own ship, hired crew (including Tyreen Tavkers) and started a legitimate transporting operation, which later became a smuggling operation. It's hard to tell how long he's been in this business. Personality Somewhat secretive, cautious and protective he would strike most people as somewhat self-concerned but has on numerous occasions shown loyalty and that he has a moral code and a set of ethics that he is however somewhat flexible around. He seems to have an opinion about most things, including indebt knowledge of quite a lot and is a skilled marksman as well as capable survivor and a generally decent tactician, preferring a plan but not unknown to be reckless and completely disregard danger to achieve a goal. It seems that his sarcastic and witty demeanor is his way of putting up with crappy situations and generally a way to shield himself from the outside. As a side note, Tyreen, his 2IC, doesn't seem hell bent on taking orders from him, which is strange considering that a former officer would be likely to run a strict and disciplined crew. It's likely that what ever caused him to leave the military also caused him to lose much of his faith in the military and his own training. Or maybe he just never adherred much to discipline in the first place. It's also entirely possible that there are other underlying reasons for this. Abilities and skills A capable tactician, good fighter and a capable pilot. Most of his skills evolve around his military past, it would seem. Property and belongings Trask says he owns an appartment on Coruscant, which belonged to his parents, as well as a landing pad to said apparment. He used to own a ship too, but currently, he just has a shit load of credits from the insurance and no where to get a new ship. He lost most of his belongings in the crash that cost him his ship, and pretty much only owns what ever he has with him, and most of that equipment was looted from the wreckage, including two blaster pistols, a multi-tool, some medium armor and a survival kit.